<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Moments Like This by RavenOfHope</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23332900">Moments Like This</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenOfHope/pseuds/RavenOfHope'>RavenOfHope</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Love Like This [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha!Zoro, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Fluff, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Mugiwara no Ichimi | Straw Hat Pirates, Omega!Sanji, Slash, all the feels, child birth, off screen though, toothrotting fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:26:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>744</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23332900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenOfHope/pseuds/RavenOfHope</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Even if he would grow to be a hundred years old, Zoro would never forget this moment.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Love Like This [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>332</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Moments Like This</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda. No money is being made.</p><p>This is a sequel for my story <a>Days Like This</a> but can be read as a stand alone.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zoro paced in front of the infirmary like he had been doing for the past ten hours in between slumping down against the wall and staring at the door. On the other side, his mate was giving birth to their pup and for Zoro waiting had never felt more agonizing. He had given Robin his swords for safekeeping as soon as he had left the room, so he wasn’t tempted to slash his way back in.</p><p>In his head he cursed Frankie for scent- and soundproofing the room. He had no idea what was going on inside. His only option was to trust Chopper with Sanji’s and their child’s life.</p><p>Thankfully no one had dared to bother him since he had delivered his omega to the doctor and was promptly shoved and locked out of the room. His alpha was extremely close to the surface and even his crew- and packmates would probably be perceived as a potential threat to his very vulnerable bond mate.</p><p>Sanji being pregnant was both the most joyous and the most terrifying time of their lives. They were still pirates and vulnerability was not something they could afford even though everyone looked forward to welcoming their newest packmate.</p><p>For the last two months, during the late stages of the pregnancy the Strawhat Pirates vanished off the face of the earth, hidden by an uninhabited archipelago which still had enough caves and monsters to keep their captain busy with exploring.</p><p>Zoro knew that he and his omega were lucky that their crew was also their pack and that there was absolutely nothing they wouldn’t do for each other. Hell, without them he never would’ve met Sanji.</p><p>Frustrated with his wandering thoughts the alpha let himself fall ungracefully into a sitting position facing the infirmary. All his senses were trained on the door which is why the barely there sound of the hinges moving actually wakes him two hours later from the light slumber he had managed to fall into.</p><p>Immediately, Zoro was on his feet and wide awake. Chopper exited the room looking exhausted with his fur sweaty and sticking up in places. When he saw Zoro, the reindeer doctor managed a tired but happy smile.</p><p>“They are both fine. You have a healthy baby girl.” All the tension of the past hours left the alpha in a rush. A baby girl – a daughter, he had a daughter. He had never been happier or more terrified in his life.</p><p>Chopper gently patted his knee. “Don’t worry, you’ll be great parents. You can go in and see them now,” he said before wandering off in direction of the bath. “Thanks, Chopper,” Zoro called after him earning a chuckle and an acknowledging wave.</p><p>With slight apprehension Zoro entered the infirmary abruptly stopping at the sight before him. Even if he would grow to be a hundred years old, he would never forget this moment when he first laid eyes on his daughter swaddled in a blanket and being nursed by his mate.</p><p>The alpha stepped to Sanji’s side and kneeled down to be closer to his family, the two most important people in his life. Carefully, he pulled them into his arms and inhaled their combined scent. Sanji looked at him clearly exhausted, but happy and pressed a soft kiss to Zoro’s forehead.</p><p>“We did it, Zoro. Look at her.” The omega’s voice was slightly hoarse, but full of love. “I never thought I could have this.” He looked with Zoro with tears in his eyes. The swordsman leaned up brushing Sanji’s bangs stuck to the sweat on his forehead to the side and brushed a soft kiss on his lips.</p><p>“<em>You</em> did it, Sanji. You kept her safe for all these months and brought her into this world.” They both looked at their daughter, still slightly wrinkly and red from the birth with a tuft of almost translucent blonde hair sticking up. She was so fragile and precious.</p><p>“What should we name her?”, Sanji asked, eyes trained on his daughter’s sleeping face as he lightly stroked her head. “Sora,” Zoro answered without hesitance. His mate barely talked about his childhood, but if he did it was always about his mother. The name was perfect in Zoro’s eyes.</p><p>Sanji’s head snapped up looking at the alpha with wide eyes. “Thank you,” he breathed choked up with barely concealed emotions as Zoro just smiled and nodded decisively.</p><p>“Welcome to the world, Roronoa Sora.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed the story. If you want to chat or send me a prompt/fic request visit me on my <a>Tumblr</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>